Story Challenge
by Deamon Eyes
Summary: This is a challenge for you to take this character and turn it into a full story (one shots allowed as well). His name is Mikahel and he's very shy so be nice. No super!character though. I hate those. You can make him great but not invincible. The world is made up already and other instructions inside.


Character design

* * *

So... Me and my friend made up this character but we're both pretty shit at plots. We get like 4 short chapters in and then just get stuck. So if you did want to adopt this little guy and turn it into a story, you comment the title here and credit the character to this author. Everything else apart from the below profile can be anything you want. Make it in the future, different universe. Whatever, have fun.

Name - Mikahel (Mick-hay-eel) Dante Penning  
Nickname - Penn  
Age - 21  
Date of birth - 6th of September  
Gender - Male  
Species - Fey  
Occupation - University student / Book keeper

Personality - A collector of useless and random things, usually keeps to himself and doesn't show his emotions freely, as a Fey he is invested in Underside politics a bit too much for his family, no friends but more allies and acquaintances. Instead of masking his emotions and showing a blank facade he has tweaked it and instead perfected showing false emotions. He is apathetic to most people and situations perpetually calm under his mask he can put on a good show of manipulation, charm or innocence when called for. Able to pull out peoples worst secrets gain their trust, guide them to wanting his favour, he's dominated the political (Underside and Human) side from the shadows, his web of connections spreading constantly. He has a complex with people insinuating he is a girl as he was often called one when he was younger. Is genius level smart, and agile. Is favorable to using tricks and diversions when ever in a tight spot which seems to be often as he has horrible luck and many enemies.

Appearance - Above average height and on the thin side, not particularly muscular with clear smooth skin that is lightly tanned. Light brown almost golden eyes with long lashes he detests thinking it's girly. Inter changeable hair color as he dyes his hair different colors constantly, reaches his shoulders in languid waves, silky and parted on the left. Long thin pianist hands with perpetual black nail polish. Continually wearing button up shirts no matter the occasion.

Powers - Is very fast, like supernatural fast from mixing his natural Fey and Vampire, can out run most anything. Can Shadow walk, conjure fire, all this from his mother as a Shadow Fey and Element passed down through her blood line. Can see in the dark, bursts of super strength, hearing and smell all from his father.

Weakness - Needs to drink blood occasionally. Not very strong compared to Different standards. Can't stand the cold and goes comatose but thanks to his mother's blood being a fire Element he can keep away the cold. Can't stand glasses, hates glasses, people with glasses, optometrists, anything to do with them. Won't spaz out because of his apathy but will lose focus sometimes going on a tangent in his head about the evils of eye glasses.

Special ability - Locking on to people's feelings and, very rarely, sometimes thoughts. Good for manipulation.

Family - Mother, estranged father and godfather, pet dog, lizard and snake. Mother, Catherine Penning alive and well, living in Australia as a proud Fey. Father, Peter Backster, often drunk vampire, now deceased. Godfather, Dante - who Mikahel is named after - close gay friend of his mothers, lives with Catherine and was childhood friends. Charles his Labrador lives with his mother as his apartment doesn't take dogs. Ammy (Ah-me) the frill neck lizard is with him, hidden; usually found in one of his shoes or the bathtub if he is seen at all. Slick is his diamond python, always somehow gets onto the apartment roof and exceedingly lazy, barely moves.

History - Mother was smashed and when his father came along they had a one night stand, both in a pretty bad place in their lives. He was conceived and the first few years of his life, left constantly with Dante because his mother tried to get back into politics partly to create a better world for Mikahel as she deals with the humans and discrimination/violence against Difference. Learning anything he could get his hands on, started school early, as his mother and godfather jumped around the globe running from the marriage proposals and Trackers after his mother as there not many fire Elements left - only a few families as the power is hereditary - he kept on moving up a grade until he graduated early and got into politics in both worlds.  
Clearing away his father's debts (as he had named his mother as his wife and managed to forge the documents) Mikahel slowly but surely took away his mothers responsibilities and ratcheted up quite a sum gambling. Started University at the age of 16, getting a degree in English and masters in Psychology. Became a Book Keeper as a normal job and an excuse for his mother and godfather as to where he goes at night. A few fake human friends at his uni, no one knows he is Different apart from family and close contacts. One actual friend, met when he was 7 and somehow Kerrian (key-ree-ahn) kept on finding him again, no matter where he was. Mikahel is unsure of what kind of supernatural Kerrian is but sure he is not human.

World - Humans far outnumber the Beasts and even in some countries started to experiment (and I use this in the loosest term) with them trying to discover where their powers stem and if they can replicate it with normal beings. So far scientists have discovered that it is a strain in their DNA that affects them. They have isolated it but none have yet to infuse it with a human, instead the human is in terrible pain and dies few days later. 'Beasts' are outnumbered and shunned from normal society and so have made their own. The Difference have first come out around the witch trials. They have slunk back in the shadows but for many, they were to angry and destroyed towns and families for burning their own. They have come back as a group around about 130years ago, people were at first excited for this leap in humanity but when some of the Difference used their powers to rob and murder they were fearful.  
The human Government, ignoring the fact that many normal people did this as well fought back and banned them from using their powers. They created technology to catch the Difference's 'signature' and had them sign that yes they were Different and the humans could keep track of them. The Difference didn't agree but they couldn't really do anything about it. When they discovered what happened when they did break the ban though they were pissed. "How dare the humans put us down like Beasts!" they roared "We will just have to show them who is better! How advanced we are! We. Are. The. Future!" The war they did rage lasted for 5 years. The human government has stolen Difference and discovered how to combat their powers to an extent. They killed each other and what was left was half the population they stared with, on both sides. The ground was torn and people picked up their pride and let them back into the fold as it were. They still didn't like them and refused them the use of their powers in public, nor did they even try to stop the prejudice circulating.  
Right after the war they contracted Difference half-heartedly as a sign of goodwill. The Different formed teams together as humans refused to be anywhere near them and they fixed the land easily, everyone working together. The 3rd world countries have modernized and no human is in want of basic needs as the Different changed the land not to mention the humans 'have to stick together because of the Beasts'. The humans, unable to really help the rebuilding of climate and land gave up and went back to their cities to rebuild there, promptly starting research on the Different combating technology and weaponry again, as the Difference had destroyed any traces of them. Now in the present the killings have started up again. Some are still wary of trusting Different as the history of the war has twisted, and Difference are rarely highered and many have taken to hiding their powers.

Key words - Element: someone who has control over 'elements'. Some have one like only mercury other have lightning, water or wood.  
- Underside: The pockets of Difference only that are scattered around the globe. Any place of residence with only/mainly Different are called Underside.  
- Difference/Different: The proper terms for people with powers are called. Inter changeable depending on the sentence. In context would be 'I am Different' or 'I'm a Difference'.  
- Beast: Insulting term for people that are separate from normal humans and have powers or advances in their blood (Difference).  
- Speaker: A derogatory term that indicates a normal human associating with or having a parent that is a Difference.  
- Farms: In some context the land given by the Government to the Beasts right after the war in hope of them staying away.  
- Trackers: People who track down specimens for scientists. They kill Difference who break their law.  
- Breaker: A type of gun that only affects Different and blocks their powers for a short time. Only powerful Different can still use theirs though it is severely weakened.  
- Shadow Fey: A type of Fey that can manipulate Shadows, push them away or pull them closer can Shadow walk (teleport really) and really strong ones can play with other shadows (make them move and contort the thing making the shadow).


End file.
